


Cuddles and thunderstorms

by xilchang



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a little cheesy, Chan likes the rain, Cuddles, Thunderstorms, You like playing with Chans hair, but hes cute, only half a plot, sleepy Chan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilchang/pseuds/xilchang
Summary: You like carding your hands through Chan's hair; and he likes to be close to you.





	Cuddles and thunderstorms

One of the reasons you love Chan is because he loves skinship. Holding hands as you walk through the malls, little rubs on your knee as you’re sitting in class, hand pressed to your back as you walk through tight spaces and busy places, little nose kisses when you tiredly get home from school, and all of the little arm and leg brushes that happen when you stand or sit next to each other. And of course, there’s the cuddles. Sometimes it can be a simple back hug, or an arm around your waist with his head on your shoulder when you’re out in public. But then there are the times when you both come home from school, or he comes over in the evening, and you can just sleepily lay there and cuddle, your soft bodies pressed together in contentedness.

Today is one of those times.

Spring break has just finished, and everybody has to readjust to a proper sleeping schedule once again. This means that when the two of you finish school and enter your house this afternoon, you’re both very sleepy. (Okay so mostly Chan).

Placing your backpack down next to the door, you move towards the couch to let your feet rest from the walk home. Eyes half closed, Chan mumbles something incoherent about school hours, as he fumbles with taking off his shoes. His feet then pad softly across the living room carpet, after which he sinks onto the couch seat beside you.

“We’ll get used to it again.” You say, ruffling your hand gently through Chan’s curly blond hair.

He nods, his blinking now slowing. Then he shifts his position, laying down. Head on your lap, face only an inch or two from your stomach, his arms attempting to find their way around your waist.

Cuddles don’t always need to be a two way endeavour. And sometimes it’s okay if Chan gets babied for a little bit. Actually it’s more than okay. Boys deserve to be loved and coddled just as much as anyone else.

One of your hands makes it into Chan’s hair again, gently petting and massaging.

His eyes scrunch a little as he squishes himself closer to you, and then he relaxes, mouth falling open ever so slightly, as he falls into a more restful sleep.

Although his hair is soft and smooth, you move your hand to his face instead. The back of your fingers slowly caress his cheek, and then your thumb moves over his cheekbone. You can’t help but just watch. So content, peaceful, beautiful.

Half an hour in, and the once murky grey clouds outside have turned a charcoal black. The wind is picking up, and the air inside your home is getting a little humid. Then there’s a small flash of lightning in the distance, and within half a minute you can hear the low rumble.

Chan shifts, eyes scrunched again, his body not really sure what caused him to wake up.

Another split of lightning, slightly closer than the last, and again it’s followed by rumbling thunder.

Sleepiness still clear on his face, he blinks his eyes, but they don’t stay open very long.

“Thunderstorm?” Chan asks.

“Seems like it.” You reply, hand back in his hair.

He nods, pulling you close once again, but the growing thunder doesn’t let him fall back asleep.

“I should go make supper.”

“What if the power goes out?” Is mumbled against your stomach.

“Then we’ll learn how to make grilled cheese over candlelight fire.”

“Mmm, sounds romantic.”

Thankfully it doesn’t resort to that, but you do decide to make grilled cheese and light some candles just for fun.

At some point the storm gets stronger, lightning and thunder happening at almost the same time, but instead of huddling under some blankets, you both choose to stand at the window and watch the unique patterns of lightning that are being made. “God’s fireworks,” as your mom would say.

Evening arrives, the lightning practically gone, but the rain's still coming down.

“Let’s go outside!” And Chan practically drags you through the front door, who cares if you’re barefoot.

Soon you’re both laughing and dancing, the rain cooling and refreshing, wonderful compared to the humidity in your house. The large puddles in the street become your playground, both allowing yourselves to forget the expectations of adult life, and instead enjoying this childlike behaviour. (You’ve purposely pushed the thought that your clothes will become mud stained to the back of your mind).

Soon someone who was also willing to brave the weather drives by in their car, and you’re pushed back onto the lawn.

“We should go inside before we get sick.” You suggest, turning around to head back in.

Chan grasps your arm. “Wait.”

When you look back, Chan is pointing into the sky.

The rain has come to a slight drizzle, and the clouds are a pale grey, the warm evening sun attempting to shine through. And when you follow the path down Chan’s finger, you can see a rainbow at the end of it. A big, bright one.

“Gorgeous.” You stand and look; smiling to yourself when Chan slips an arm around your waist.

“Just like you.” Is faintly heard from your left.

You smack him lightly, but don’t attempt to make any counter argument.

“Okay let’s go in and dry off now.”

Chan’s arm doesn’t leave your waist, but neither do his feet from their spot on the ground.

A small whine escapes his mouth, and when you look, a little pout graces his lips.

You raise a questioning eyebrow.

“I love the rain. It’s one of my favourite things, it puts me in such a good mood. Can we just stay out here a little bit longer?”

If he was your child, you would probably reprimand him, and bring him inside anyway. But he’s your boyfriend, so you let him get away with things sometimes.

“Five minutes?” You ask, a smile on your lips.

He pauses, then nods, the pout leaving his face.

You grin, and boop his nose, not bothering to resist the temptation.

In turn, he boops you back, a playful and childlike expression on his face.

You stare at each other for a bit, both content to let your eyes wander each others faces.

Then a hand is on your cheek, and you’re gently pulled in for a kiss. Soft lips are placed on yours, not aiming to get intense or messy. You take your time, enjoying the sweet, tender moment.

When it comes to an end, you both remain close, your rain-soaked clothes temporarily forgotten.

“You know,” Chan begins, “When I was little, I always wanted to see if I could actually find the pot of gold that’s supposed to be at the end of the rainbow.”

“Yeah? And what about now?”

“Now I don’t need to. I’ve got you, and that’s better than anything gold could ever buy.”


End file.
